chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Li Hua
Li Hua (リーファ) is one of the protagonists of Chaos Rings II, and one of the Pillars of the 1685th Rite of Resealing. A martial artist, she was chosen like & the others due to her connection to Orlando, the supposed Nominator. Background Prior to the events of Chaos Rings II, Hua was born as the fifth daughter of the Li family of Wujian in the Central Kingdom. She was taught martial arts by her family, who insisted that she become a part of their martial arts school. Rebellious, she cut ties with her family and left to join the Brigade, taking part in the Atsul Campaign at the age of 21. During her time at the battlefield she came into contact with Orlando, and later on gave birth to their child, Xiao. Being quite the rebellious person, Li Hua also dislikes those who give up. She has a soft spot for children, and often then not likes to give a good punch or two to those she feels deserves it. Good Ending Upon Neron's defeat, Li Hua and the others are released from their crystallization. She becomes a witness to Darwin's fight against Neron, who collapses and dies to free her along with the other Candidates. True Good Ending Darwin is revived by Neron's Sopia, prompting the party to head back to the Hall. Escaping Abaddon together with Orlando, she gives him a good punch to make up his absence from Xiao, and her. Together with Darwin and the rest, they confront Amon deep within The Allseeing Eye. After his defeat, she leaves Darwin to destroy The Allseeing Eye from falling down from its orbit. During the aftermath, Li Hua is reunited with Orlando at Earth. Xiao finally meets his father, and the two are seen walking together with the child with their hands held together. P.U.B. Sidequest In one of the P.U.B. sidequests unlocked on April 2012, Vs. Li Hua, Li Hua drinks an overdose of Viper Vitality Drink from Piu-Piu and goes on a rampage, forcing Orlando to fight her. Battle The player is immediately at a disadvantage because Orlando initally has the Gale Element equipped and Li Hua is equipped with Blaze, which is the superior element. Equip and use some Aqua Sopia or Lotion Aqua to overcome this. Li Hua's Awakenings can completely ignore your Defense, so stock plenty of health items and possibly equip the Flower Sopia to use Life Trickle. No partners are allowed for this battle so no Advents will be used. Equip Dragon Sopia to get Charge +1 to use your Awakenings from the start of the battle. This battle is tricky because of the one-on-one combat element, so it is important to level up Orlando to an appropiate level first (Li Hua is at Level 120 for this battle). Abilities Li Hua is a physical fighter, specializing in defense as her offense. She has high Attack and Defense stats, with below average Magic and a somewhat suffering Speed. She wields gloves and can equip any of the female armors. She fights with martial arts, using both her hands and feet to attack (however, she can only purchase upgrades for the gloves on her hands). Her abilities involve using her unique Beng Quan, which performs a critical physical counterattack, and Provoke, causing enemies to use all their single target abilities on her for 5 turns. Her Last-Ditched Effort skill deals heavy damage that has a higher chance to deal critical damage the lower her health is. Her Sopia is attributed to the Fire element. Li Hua has two Awakenings - Iron Needle and Crimson Chain. Iron Needle deals high physical damage that ignores the enemy Defense, while Crimson Chain deals a multitude of attacks that ramp up in power per hit. She also possesses the Advent Blazing Wings, which deals Fire damage to all enemies. Her ultimate weapon is called the Hands of Glory. Her ultimate armor is the Fenghuang Cape. SOPIA - Li Hua Beng Quan, Physical Block, Provoke, Auto Counter, Last-Ditch Effort Trivia *Li Hua is the first character in the series to fight with her bare hands and not with a weapon (besides various gloves and gauntlets). She may be the second if Kushina is considered to fight with her bare hands, although this is unconfirmed and she is not actually seen in battles, although she is known to participate in them. *Li Hua's dress is similar to Rachel's but with a different colour and pattern. * An official Square Enix site lists her as being 25 years old at the beginning of the game. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists her height as 178 cm and her blood type as B. * She is voiced by Romi Park. Category:Character